Specifically, though not exclusively, the invention is usefully applied in rotary machines of the type in which a matrix-bearing cylinder, mobile in rotation about an axis thereof, operates on a mobile rest plane on which tiles are translated in a predetermined direction, with at least one doctor predisposed to operate in contact with the external surface of the cylinder.
In the present example the matrix-bearing cylinder is provided with at least one elastically-deformable peripheral part limited by a smooth external cylindrical surface made of an elastomer material on which a shape is recessed, constituting the matrix.
In known machines of this type the doctor is in a fixed position with respect to the cylinder, while the doctor-cylinder group is mobile and adjustable with respect to the mobile rest plane of the tiles.
This constitutes a big limitation because each prior-art rotary machine is by its nature only able to use matrix-bearing cylinders of identical diameters.
A further problem is the adjustment of the doctor with respect to the surface of the matrix-bearing cylinder.
A further problem in known machines is continuously measuring and controlling the pressure of the doctor against the external surface of the cylinder during the work cycle.
A further problem, connected to the above-cited drawbacks, is the dismounting and subsequent remounting of the doctor, simply and rapidly and without having each time to perform laborious adjustment and set-up operations.
The main aim of the present invention is to obviate the limitations and drawbacks of the prior art and to provide a simple and effective solution to them.
An advantage of the invention is that it presents a structure allowing easy remote control, without having to perform operations in proximity of the machine.
These aims and advantages and others besides are all achieved by the present invention, as it is characterized in the appended claims.